Screening digital mammography (DM) and digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) are tools for identifying latent breast cancers within a population, leading to improved outcomes of reduced mortality. For women at increased risk of breast cancer, however, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) although more expensive than DM and DBT, may provide superior capabilities in identifying early stage cancers, thereby justifying their increased cost. As a result, cost reimbursement has been authorized for using MRI to screen women within high risk categories. There is an ever present desire to reduce medical cost by utilizing less expensive medical procedures, while maintaining a high quality of care. The present invention addresses this need among others.